


Quante volte può sopravvivere un cuore spezzato?

by LostInBooks95



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInBooks95/pseuds/LostInBooks95
Summary: 7x12 revisited
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Quante volte può sopravvivere un cuore spezzato?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Non possiedo The 100 e nemmeno il film Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind dal quale ho preso l'ispirazione.  
> Avviso spoiler 7 stagione

Clarke P.O.V.

Una stanza completamente bianca. Come i loro vestiti. Asettica. Senza sentimenti. Come loro. Guidati da un egoista, un arrogante. Un uomo che crede di essere al di sopra di tutti. Bill Cadogan. Nella mia vita ne ho viste tante, ma questo… il tradimento di Bellamy. Non l’ho visto arrivare.  
Bellamy. Pensavo di conoscerlo. Ma d’altronde non è la prima occasione in cui tradisce la mia fiducia. La fiducia della sua famiglia. Ha sempre seguito chi credeva essere il più forte. Non riesce a pensare da solo. È una pecora. Che ha trovato il suo pastore.  
Ed eccomi qui su questa sedia scomoda, davanti ad un macchinario straniero che non mi ispira fiducia. Grazie a lui.  
Non possono sapere dove è la fiamma. Non possono sapere dei sogni di Madi. Non possono sapere ciò che so della fiamma.  
Il ronzio della macchina si fa più forte.  
“Clarke, ora rilassati e facci vedere tutto ciò che riguarda la fiamma” dice la voce esigente di Cadogan.  
Tento di resistere. Ma quando apro gli occhi sono di nuovo nella mia cella.  
“ Come è possibile?” mi ritrovo a sussurrare.  
“Grazie a me, naturalmente” mi giro per vedere di chi è la voce alle mie spalle. Lì, come pochi giorni fa A.l.i.e. mi fissa.  
“ Pensavo che tu non ci fossi più” ero convinta che il chip di A.l.i.e. fosse stato sostituito con il Mind Drive.  
“ In effetti il tuo pensiero è corretto. Ma ho fatto in modo d'installarmi nella tua corteccia celebrale per poi passare alla nuova unità di memoria. Il Mind Drive.”  
“ Ma perché?”  
“ Sono stata creata per salvare e aiutare la razza umana. Come posso continuare il mio lavoro se non esisto più?”  
“ Ok, non provo nemmeno a ragionare con te. Ho problemi più grossi. Devo nascondere dei ricordi come ho fatto con Josephine. Hai suggerimenti?” Magari A.l.i.e può aiutarmi a nasconderli in modo da non essere trovati nemmeno dal pastorello e i suoi pecoroni!  
“ Questa soluzione non è fattibile. La macchina non ti permetterà di tenerli nascosti a lungo. Ma un altro modo per evitare che li abbiano esiste”  
“ Sarebbe?” sono dubbiosa. Se non posso nasconderli, cos’altro posso fare?  
“ Vanno cancellati”  
“ Cancellati?!?” è impazzita. Dovrei rimuovere i miei ricordi?  
“ Se vuoi evitare che sappiano qualsiasi cosa sulla fiamma o su Madi e salvare la tua famiglia è l’unico modo. Dovrai eliminare tutti i ricordi che possano ricolegarti alla fiamma”  
“ Ma… questo… vuol dire che non ricorderò Madi! Che non ricorderò Lexa! Tutto quello che mi rimane di lei sono qui ricordi!” non posso perderla anche in questo modo. Tutto ciò che ho di Lexa sono i ricordi! E Madi, non posso dimenticarla. È il motivo per cui vivo ancora.  
“Mi spiace, Clarke. Non c’è altro modo.” la voce di A.l.i.e. non è per niente consolatoria.  
So che dovrei pensarci più a lungo. Ma non ho tempo. Devo prendere una decisione. Devo pagare io, così non dovranno farlo loro. Presa la decisione rispondo.  
“ Quando si comincia?”

\-----------------------------------------------

“ Siamo a Sanctum” dico rivolgendomi all’ A.I.  
“Si, l’ultima volta che hai visto Madi”  
“ E ora? Cosa devo fare?” Domando  
“ Niente, ci penso io. Tu lì rivivrai soltanto”

\-----------------------------------------------  
Ed è così che mi ritrovo a osservare la mia vita. Nel mio corpo ma senza poter cambiare gli eventi. Vedo Madi soffrire. Lottare contro Sheidheda. Addolorarsi per la mia “morte”.  
Chiedermi di vivere una vita normale, di andare a scuola.

E poi di nuovo sulla terra. Madi prendere il posto come Heda per i suoi guerrieri. Madi, dicendomi che Lexa non vuole vedermi fare i suoi stessi errori.La lotta conto gli uomini di McCreary. Bellamy andare contro le mie implorazioni e mettere in pericolo Madi. L’arrivo dei prigionieri. Proteggere Madi dai prigionieri.

I sei anni passati con Madi. Crescerla, insegnarle tutto il possibile. Le battute di caccia. Le serate davanti al fuoco a raccontare storie. Intrecciale i capelli. Calmarla dagli incubi. Lei che mi insegna come pescare.

Guadagnare la sua fiducia pian piano. Incontrarla nella valle. Cadere nella trappola per orsi. Madi accoltellarmi, rubarmi le provviste.

E come tutto è iniziato, finisce.

So solo che non ricordo più ciò che ho dimenticato. Ed il mio cuore si fa pesante.

\-----------------------------------------------

L’ A.I. mi guarda. Vuole sapere se possiamo continuare. Ma sono inquieta. So che dovrei preoccuparmi di qualcosa. È importante. Ma non posso proprio ricordare. Una lacrima mi cade dagli occhi. Non so se voglio continuare. Lexa è tutto per me. Sarebbe come perderla per una terza volta. Quante volte può sopravvivere un cuore spezzato?

\-----------------------------------------------  
Ancora prima che io possa decidere vedo passare ricordi. Tutti legati a Lexa in qualche modo.  
I giovani sangue nero. La città della luce. Titus. Ontari. Luna. Tutti quei ricordi ai quali si potrebbero aggrappare.

Fino a quando non la vedo. Sul mio letto. La ferita che riversa sangue. Allora le stringo la mano. E la guardo negli occhi “ non puoi lasciarmi di nuovo”. Ma anche questo ricordo è andato ancor prima di poterle dire altro.

Ora siamo nella sua camera. Le dico addio. Ci baciamo. Siamo nel suo letto.  
Ho cambiato idea. Non posso cancellarla dalla mia memoria! Non posso perderla. Troverò un altro modo per non fargli sapere della fiamma.  
“ A.l.i.e, basta ho cabiato idea.” Ma non ricevo risposta.

Sono ancora in camera sua. Ma sono sulla poltrona e lei è sul divano. La sto ritraendo. Lo butto a terra, questo non è il momento. “ A.l.i.e! Ho detto basta, non lo voglio più fare. Mi capisci. Non lo voglio più fare” Urlo senza ricevere risposta. Ma ora un paio di occhi verdi mi guardano.  
“ Clarke, va tutto bene?”  
“ No. Non va tutto bene. Ti sto dimenticando. Non posso farlo. Ma non so come fermarlo”  
“ Mi stai dimenticando? Clarke stai bene?”  
“ Non capisci, Lexa. Sei solo nella mia testa. Io devo fermarlo. Non lo voglio più fare!” sto iniziando a piangere. Ma anche questo ricordo continua a svolgersi e a scomparire.

Nello stesso modo non riesco a fermare A.l.i.e dal cancellare tutto il tempo passato a Polis con Lexa. E mi ritrovo velocemente di nuovo nella sala del trono. Quando ci sono arrivata per la prima volta.  
“ Basta!” il mondo intorno a me si sgretola,le cose perdono colore, diventa tutto confusionario.  
Afferro la mano di Lexa e tento di scappare ma quando apro la porta della sala del trono mi ritrovo di nuovo nella sala del trono. Non c’è via d’uscita.

Cosi fino al momento prima della battaglia di mt. Weather. Nella sua tenda. Mi sta baciando. Mi tiro indietro.  
“ Lexa, ascoltami. Ti stanno cancellando dalla mia memoria. Non so cosa fare.”  
“ Ma perché hai voluto farlo?” mi chiede  
“ Pensavo fosse la cosa migliore. Ma rivedendoti ho perso la forza. Non posso. Non posso vivere senza sapere di te. Che ti ho amato. Che mi hai amato.” Emetto un singhiozzo. “ Non ho mai creduto nelle anime gemelle, fino a te. Non c’è nessun altro per me”  
Il viso di Lexa si addolcisce “ Perché devi dimenticarmi?”  
“ Perché loro vogliono la fiamma, vogliono sapere della fiamma.”  
“ Non puoi lasciare che la abbiano Clarke. Mi fido di te. E so che non saresti arrivata a una soluzione così radicale come cancellare la memoria se non fosse necessario. Devi continuare. Sarò sempre con te. Fino alla fine.”  
Guardo Lexa. Mi tiene le mani. Sono così morbide nonostante gli anni di allenamento. So che ha ragione, devo trovare la forza.  
“ Ok” sospiro.

E si ricomincia. Il tempo passato con lei a preparare i piani di guerra. Quel mezzo sorriso che mi rivolgeva ogni tanto. Lo sfioramento di spalle. Mi turbinano in testa un sacco di emozioni. E le sorrido. È così bella. Anche se non è reale.

Ah. Ora è il momento dell’enorme gorilla mutato. Ora che ci penso già da qui si vedeva che le piacevo. Mi viene da ridere al pensiero di quanto ero presa con tutto il resto per non essermene accorta!

E poi c’è Finn. Non credo di averlo mai amato veramente. Non come amo Lexa. Ma non è un ricordo che mi piace rivedere.

Lincoln riportato in vita. La dropship. So che ci avviciniamo alla fine. Lexa mi stringe la mano.

Ed eccoci. La prima volta che la vidi. Nella sua tenda. Mi avvicino all’entrata della tenda per guardare fuori. C’è solo un infinito grigio. Non c’è più nulla.  
“È finita. Se ne sono andati tutti. Non c’è più nulla.” Mi giro e c’è solo Lexa. Anche la tenda sta svanendo. Crollando. Lei mi si avvicina.  
“ Tra poco non saprò più chi sei. Cosa sei stata per me. Non ho potuto nemmeno dirti addio” ormai le lacrime si riversano sul mio viso. Senza freni. Ho perso tutto nella vita. Ed ora anche quel poco che mi rimaneva, i ricordi, non ci sono più.  
“ Allora fingiamo che ci sia stato” una delle cose che ho amato più di lei. La sua semplicità.  
E così crollo in ginocchio, mentre la tenda intorno a noi si sgretola, sfumando nella mia memoria.  
Lexa si china davanti a me.  
“ Addio Klark”  
Io posso solo singhiozzare un “ Ti amo”  
Infine le mi sussurra in un orecchio “ Mebi oso na hit choda nodotaim”  
E svanisce. Così come la tenda. Così come il mio cuore.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Quando apro gli occhi sento un male fisico al cuore. Non ho idea del perché. Mi sembra di aver perso anni della mia vita. Sento Cadogan alzare la voce al suo discepolo. Chiedergli perché ci mette tanto. La risposta che viene dopo mi sconvolge.

“ Mi dispiace, mio Pastore. Non so come è possibile ma i ricordi non ci sono più. Sembrano essere stati cancellati.”

E l’unica cosa che mi chiedo è: che ricordi?

Ma un cuore seppur spezzato, continua a battere


End file.
